harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Cave
Jessica "Jessie" Cave is the actress who portrayed Lavender Brown in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter" retrieved from CBBC and Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsJessie Cave to Return as Lavender Brown for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She replaced Jennifer Smith who was credited as the character in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She also did the voice of Lavender in the video-game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''and ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Fellow Potter cast member Emma Watson described her as "really sweet and perfect" for the part of Lavender, while Rupert Grint said she was "really cool""CBBC Interviews Potter Trio, Lavender Brown cast" retrieved from MuggleNet. At present, her only other known acting credits are in the role of Stella on the CBBC drama Summerhill, and in the 2008 film Inkheart as a Nymph. She has also been in the T.I.E production of Aladdin as a Princess. Biography Jessie was born May 5, 1987; her father works as a general practitioner. She is the eldest of four siblings, and is from West London"News article" retrieved from Daily Mail. She won a place at Manchester University, but decided to pursue acting instead. She attended a mixed comprehensive school in Ealing instead of a stage school, and originally intended to study stage management at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. It was announced that Jessie won the role of Lavender Brown on November 13, 2007. Cave obtained the role of Lavender Brown over 7,000 other aspiring contestants."7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions" retrieved from veritaserum. Jessie currently runs a website called Pindippy.com, which she uses as a blog, a place to post her pictures, and a place to show videos she's written and directed. Some of her Harry Potter ''co-stars (Scarlett Byrne, Evanna Lynch, Katie Leung and Georgina Leonidas) have also made an appearance in her videos. She also said that Rupert Grint was also going to join her ''Flat White series. Matthew Lewis showed some interest as well. There was also a video in which her Potter co-star Alfie Enoch appeared. Select filmography *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011): Lavender Brown *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010): Lavender Brown *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009): Lavender Brown *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' (2009): Voice of Lavender Brown *''Inkheart'' (2008): Water Nymph *''Summerhill'' (2008) (TV): Stella Behind the scenes *She is a former country swimmer, and ex-national tennis player. *She initially had her sights set on working backstage. *She has a Full Clean Driving Licence; meaning that she has broken no driving laws"Jessie's Résumé" retrieved from A & J management. *She is good at many different dancing styles (Ballet, Jazz, and tap) and is also good with a variety of accents (Received Pronunciation, London, Essex, Northern Irish, Standard American, Southern American and Australian). *In an interview, Jessie said in real life she is nothing like Lavender. No, I'm definitely not as prepared as she is, and I'm definitely not as neatly intact at all times. It was a major decision to make her hair curly, and to make her very pristine. The headbands are something I wear in my life, too. But I'm definitely nothing like her; I wear glasses in real life and have a bit of a beak. "Jessie Cave article in Newsweek" retrieved from Live Journal Notes and references External links *''Jessie Cave's Official Twitter'' *Jessie Cave at Unitedagents (Jessie Cave agency website page) * *Jessie Cave.Com - An Unofficial Fansite *Jessie Cave.Net - An Unofficial Fansite *Jessie Cave at The Fashion Spot.com *Jessie Cave at Coolspotters.com *Jessie Cave at GettyImages.com *Jessie Cave at Rex Features.com Category:Actors (real-world)